


Harry Potter and the Heir of the Squibs

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dorea Alphard Black, Gen, Original Character(s), Robert Cygnus Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert Cygnus Potter was the charismatic leader who put the nail in Voldemort's coffin. He was the villain, who infiltrated the organizations of Dumbledore and the Ministry and nearly brought the Wizarding World to its knees. He was the loner who was trapped in his home country for ten long years, unable to help his family in Britain. And now he's back, and he's going to make all the difference for the boy who lives in the cupboard under the staircase at number 4 Privet Drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lake Effect

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had a thing in my head. Plot Bunny, if you will. And uh, this is probably a mistake. But it’s my mistake, so I’ll own it.  
> Bit of a bio, I wrote only Game of Thrones fanfic before this, and I have what one might call a dark imagination. This, I’m afraid, will rather quickly become messy.  
> As for characters, I’m sure you figured out that there are basically two major OCs, Dorea Black and Robert Potter. Who and why they are will be explained, in time. Suffice it so say, I doubt they’ll be Sues of any sort. Far from it, I think you’ll see.  
> This ain’t a kink fic, or really a smut fic. It’s just a fic, and I think it’ll be good, with enough time.

**July 31st, 1991**

Robert ran his hair through his messy brown hair, looking out from his penthouse, watching the way the lights of the city played on the dark murky depths of the lake as his small flock of owls passed overhead. His hand dropped to his side, his anxiety cured by the beauty of his home town. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. He had an affinity for this place, this city, this country. It was his childhood home, and was now his adulthood hiding place.  _Ah, Chicago,_  he thought to himself,  _corrupt to the core, filled with poverty and problems, but she does shine._   _Reminds me of Mary._

Robert shuddered at the thought of his sister. Some bodies are best left buried, and some corpses deserve to rot. He shook off the thought,and went on admiring the view. He'd grown up in a mansion on the north shore, near Evanston. He had been the elder of two children, both raised magical by non magical parents. His parents loved them in their own way, but they died before their time, and so they were sent to their cousin's home in England.

He smiled at the memory. A lifetime ago, it had been, but he remembered well the first time he was face to face with his cousin.

_He stepped out of the crowded ambassador's office, Charlus Potter, his new guardian, on his left, when he came across his doppleganger. He had actually thought it was his reflection until he realized that they were wearing different clothes, and that Robert was that little bit less attractive than James._

_Naturally, Robert had a slight distrust of the boy, as he was forward and welcoming, just like all the salesmen who had tried to swindle his father's money from him. But James hadn't just been acting kind, he truly was kind and noble, he looked past Robert's... tendencies, and was otherwise a gentleman, if somewhat pigheaded. It would be a few months before they were friends, and a year before they were all but brothers._

_For all the good it did James._

Robert frowned. He didn't know if he had done what was best. He thought he was doing what was best, but what did that make him?  _No better than Dumbledore, am I?_  He felt guilt eat at him, and sighed. He had failed, in the end. Harry and Dorea were living god knows where, Sirius was wrongly imprisoned, and he was living in exile in his own home nation.  _And James and Lily are dead._

His guilt turned to rage. He had been be sure, had he been ever so slightly less arogant in his own brilliance, he could have prevented it, but Voldemort was the one who cast the curse which killed his cousin. And he would have his revenge.

Robert Cygnus Potter, the American Minister, the Lion Lord, smiled. Not much longer, and he would return. Soon he would pay his debts. Soon he would have his revenge.

* * *

 

Harry was flabbergasted. He had never expected, well, this. The whole of the wizarding world astounded him. People smiled at him, bowed to him, they laughed and liked to be near him. Some had been ignoring him to look at the various oddities on the streets, and others looked at him strangely. As if his presence was some kind of crazy coincidence. Harry wasn't sure how to handle it all. He resolved to simply stare with wonder as he and Hagrid climbed the marble steps to the bank.

Hagrid walked in front of the goblin who sat perched high above the busy floor.

"Mornin'" He grunted, "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."

"You have his key, sir?"

"Erm... Got it here somewhere," Hagrid ruffled through his items, knocking things over the goblin's ledgers, which Harry thought rude. Or he would have, had he not suddenly realized a small goblin approaching the clerk goblin from the floor.

Hagrid produced a key, "Here it is."

"Ah, Deepcut, I'm afraid I will be taking over this," the small goblin said in a high pitched, but aristocratic voice, having pushed past a number of people in the bank. "Ah, you must be Harry James Potter, then? I was informed of your entrance to the bank, perhaps it's best if you follow me."

Harry looked at Hagrid, who looked befuddled. Harry shrugged and made after the goblin, Hagrid following until they made it to one of the many doors lining the side of the room. Before the giant man could make it past the door frame, the goblin spun around, "Oh no, I'm afraid only Mr Potter can be present for these proceedings, and an appointed guardian."

Hagrid looked a tad incessed, "'Ey, I am the representative, aren't I?"

The goblin sighed, "I'm afraid that was true, but with the news from America, the Goblin Council has seen fit to allow Mr. Potter his own hearing."

Hagrid looked confused, "What news, then? It's not..." Hagrid leaned in conspiratorially, " _Him,_  is it?"

The goblin gave a sly smile, "I would recommend you checked the paper, sir. And perhaps take care of the other matter you've come to attend to?"

Hagrid sputtered, but nodded, and walked away. The Goblin smiled at Harry, "Now, Mr Potter, let's continue."

They walked down a mirrored hallway that morphed into a downward spiral, stopping after going round maybe five times at a plain, stone door, marked only with the word 'Sharptooth' on the front.

"This will only take a moment," the goblin called as he put his nail in the door, which caused some invisible mechanism to whir and buzz, and eventually peel away the door, revealing a cozy office. The goblin gestured to the cushioned seat in front of the large mahogany desk, and Harry sank into the chair two centimeters before the goblin sat down and rearranged his papers.

After a few seconds of this, the Goblin looked up, "Ah, a pleasure to meet you at long last, Mr Potter." He said, holding out a claw.

Harry took it gingerly, "And you, Mr Sharptooth, sir." He said, guessing the name on the door belonged to the goblin he was looking at.

The goblin's face morphed slightly, as if surprised, but returned back to it's normal state a moment later. "Yes, I am the financial advisor assigned to the Noble and most Ancient house of Potter."

Harry blanched, "Um... I don't know..."

The goblin smirked, "So, you have not been informed of your family's earnings, then?"

Harry's eye's widened, "My... family?"

The goblin sighed, "You're the heir to the house of Potter, a noble family whose line stretches back generations. Your inheritance in its entirety will be withheld until you reach the age of majority, but your parents have left a trust fund behind for you to use at your leisure."

Harry was having difficulty understanding it all, "What does that mean, Mr. Sharptooth?"

The goblin's face seemed to warm at the nicety, but Harry didn't know why, "Well, it means you are heir to one of the largest fortunes in the wizarding world,and that you have access to some of it, before you are of the age of 17."

Harry nodded, not wanting to reveal how confuse he was. The goblin continued, "Your parent's will was vague, but it provides provisions for any living members of house Potter to take up residence in one of the properties owned by the family."

Harry didn't hide his surprise, "I have living relatives? Besides the Dursleys?"

The goblin nodded, and smiled, "Yes, one. I'm surprised you haven't heard of him, he's all over the paper today."

Harry shook his head, "Who? Who is he?"

The goblin tilted his head to the side, "Your cousin of course, Robert Potter. He's come to go on trial."

"Trial for what?"

The goblin sighed, "Perhaps I'm not the best to tell you. Unless you have any inquiries to be made about your family wealth, I believe we can meet your caretaker before we journey down to the vaults."

Harry nodded, vowing to himself he would find out who his cousin was from Hagrid, "Thank you, sir."

The goblin smirked a little, and they left the office.

* * *

 

Cornelius Fudge (Minister of Magic, so on and so forth), was having a bad day. For one, he had to deal with constant queries about the sighting of Harry Potter in Diagon Alley, a headache in and of itself. More importantly, He was hearing news that his predecessor was returning from exile, asking, no, demanding a fair trial by the wizengamot. Fudge never met the man himself, but he knew the stories of the cunning Potter Lion, and how he had gone from unknown to one of the most powerful wizards in Britain in hardly a few years. And if that was anything to go by, his livelihood, worse, his job, may very well be at risk.

 _Can this man really go from the second most vilified wizard in britain, behind only you-know-who himself, to national hero, and even Minister of Magic in so little time?_  He had a hard time believing it, but Robert Potter had accomplished more before. After all, he was the man who had both Dumbledore and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named watching their shadows.

Damn the man for his cleverness though, he had sent the note to Fudge moments before he had informed the media. Now Fudge had no choice but to hold a large, open trial, where all can see his acquittal for themselves, watch their onetime hero return to them.  _Why is it these Potters seemed to crop up all at once?_

Fudge cursed aloud, when he hear a familiar, sharp knock at his door. "Come in," He bade his secretary.

"Hem, hem," Dolores Umbridge, in normal, pink fashion, began, "You have a letter."

Fudge raised an eyebrow, "Put it in with the others, then." He dismissed, but didn't look away.

"It is from Robert Potter." Dolores supplied, and Fudge grabbed the envelope from her outstretched hand.

After a moment's struggle unwrapping the enclosed letter, Fudge read greedily,

_Cornelius Fudge,_

_I don't want your job. Ensure me a fair trial, and I'll ensure you remain minister._

_Robert Potter_

_P.S Remember Dorea_

Cornelius very nearly broke into song. He was safe! Safe from the Lion, safe from Dumbledore, and, if the letter was to be believed, soon to be invincible! After all, who would dare stand in the way of Robert Potter?

Well, Dumbledore, but he was easy enough to keep happy. Gosh, it was almost too good to be believed. And he wanted a fair trial too! Doesn't want the results fudged (he winced at the common pun used by his childhood bullies) or anything.

"Hem, hem," Fudge looked up to see Dolores smiling, "Good news then?"

Fudge regained composure, "Oh, yes, very good. Can you see to calling the Wizengamot as soon as possible. We must give Robert Potter a fair trial, after all."

"Of course, minister," Dolores said with a smile, and turned to leave.

Fudge read the letter over once more, before looking up and asking, "Dolores?" she turned, "Do you happen to know a Dorea, by any chance?"

Dolores thought a moment, "I know a Dorea Mckellen. Why?"

"Any connection she might have to Potter?"

Dolores furrowed her brow, "Not that I know of, I'm afraid."

Fudge sighed, "Very well, carry on."

She curtsied a little too daintily and waddled off. Fudge put the letter aside. He knew he must find out who this Dorea was, or else face the wrath of the man he hoped to protect him. Other than that, he was elated. He might even have the letter framed, and put somewhere private in his home, somewhere nice.

His happiness left him when he glanced down at the third page of the day's paper, and suddenly it all made sense.

_DOREA BLACK, SPOTTED!_

_The only daughter and air of notorious criminal Sirius Black was spotted wandering the streets of Diagon Alley, on the very same day as the Boy Who Lived appearance in the auspicious marketplace._

* * *

 

Dumbledore was leaning back in his chair, wondering how he allowed himself to fall for the same tricks from the same man, after so many years.

Robert Cygnus Potter. The man had once been his protege, his underling who was as good a pillar of the light as one could find. But then they had... disagreements. It was partially his fault, he knew. Had he just kept the prophecy to himself, or had he simply let the Longbottoms take the fall, the Potter Lord wouldn't have thought twice about following him, using his cunning to assist Dumbledore in his aims. But alas, he had made a mistake, and Robert had accused him of making martyrs of his family.

Dumbledore knew, of course, that Robert wasn't wrong. But he had hoped that they would see that he was doing all for the greater good. He hadn't, and so the three way war between Robert, Tom and he began. Now Robert was returning, and Albus knew it was for Harry, to fulfil his promise to James to keep his son safe.

He had to prevent that from happening. If the light were to be saved, Harry would have to become a martyr as well, another casualty of the final war to end Voldemort. But what could he do? Fudge had called the Wizengamot, admittedly breaching his powers, and there was no wizard alive who could better garner sympathy from an audience than Robert.

Dumbledore's contemplation was interrupted by an owl flying in through the open roof annex of his office. He payed the bird, and took the message.

_Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore,_

_I am returning from exile. No, you cannot stop me. We need to work together, Albus. I know about the items Tom left behind. We need to cooperate to destroy them. First, however, you will let me see to Harry. I know about the Dursleys, and I am not happy. I will also free Sirius and find Dorea. You owe them that much._

_I have not forgiven you. I will not forgive you. But I'll set that aside, for the greater good. Sweet lord, I sound like you, don't I?_

_Robert Cygnus Potter_

Dumbledore frowned, "Fawkes, what should I do?"

The phoenix did not reply. Dumbledore sighed, and put down the letter. Robert would have his way in this, Dumbledore feered. No matter, he would simply need to come up with a new plan. Dumbledore smiled. Dorea Black and Harry Potter, all in the same class.

It was going to be an eventful year.


	2. A Question of Ethics

**September 1st 1991**

Robert sighed as he muttered an incantation, a hand over his leg.  _A cell, really? Do they think I'll escape or something? If I didn't want to be in custody, why wouldn't I have just snuck into the bloody country?_

"Mister Potter?" came a voice from above. Robert looked up to see a familiar auror, looking wistfully at him, "It's time for your trial, sir."

Robert smiled, "You don't need to call me sir, Miss Rowan. After all, I am a convict." He said with a grin and a wink.

Amelia sighed, "You really did spend too much time with Sirius and James, didn't you?"

"For all you know, they spent too much time with me," he replied jovially, ignoring the choking guilt building in his throat. He couldn't have that, not if his plan was to work.

The doors flung open, and he walked, a smile on his face, down the corridor, arm held by the once auror trainee he knew. They reached a well armored gate, which opened before him, and he stepped into a spotlight on the center of the Wizengamot floor.

His eyes adjusted to the light as he heard Dumbledore declare, "This meeting of the Wizengamot is now in session. As this is an emergency meeting, we must first address the topic we met for." The two once enemies eyes met, "Robert Cygnus Potter, you are accused of purposeful subversion of the government, murder of the highest order, and of colluding and aiding with dark powers. How do you plead?"

"Innocent, Lord Warlock." Robert pronounced, using the split second before Dumbledore's next reply to scan the room attendants. It was a full house, as everyone seemed to be in attendance.  _Damn, so the idea of using school's opening failed. Well, at least this means they remember me._

He spotted Malfoy, looking pompous as ever, his eyes glaring ever so slightly at the sight of him.  _Shame I didn't kill him when I had the chance. Ah, but I am only human._  Next to him was Nott, then Crabbe and Goyle. Purebloods, the lot of them. He was glad they were here though, he would need them.

"Very well, then the prosecution may make it's opening remarks." Amelia Bones said, formally taking over proceedings as head of the office of magical law enforcement. Robert was glad to have the opportunity to ignore the lawyer (Ternp, Robert recalled) listing off the evidence of his treason and all the circumstances of the war while he went to the well carved dark brown desk, and sat back. It saved him breath, at least.

The man concluded with something about how the foreigner was accused of long standing crimes against wizardry itself, and that the court should not suffer his continued freedom. "Very good, now the defence may make it's opening statements."

Robert stood from the table and made his way to the center of the room, "Ladies and Gentleman of the Wizengamot, Witches and Wizards of justice, I come to you as I once did many years ago. Alone, humble, and seeking my only remaining family. I was once a well respected member of this very court, I had held much of the power of this great nation, and I used it to do what I was tasked to. I seeked evil and destroyed, I maintained democracy despite the whims of powerful members of society trying to subvert it, and for it I suffered. My moment of weakness came when I was cast out for trying to defend my family from those would see it destroyed, and I failed to do even that. That is the only crime I am guilty of, and for that, I'm sorry." Robert sat down, while the crowd immediately went up in murmurs. Robert suppressed a smirk. All was going to plan.

Bones cleared his throat, "The prosecution may call up its first witness."

Adolphus Ternp stood, his presence betraying no panic, "I call Mister Robert Cygnus Potter to the stand."

Robert pretended to be surprised, but he wasn't. This was the obvious first move. Too bad, then, that it was the move Robert wanted made. He sat at the stand, and the lawyer began questioning him. "Mister Potter, what role did you play in the war with Voldemort."

Robert grinned at his good fortune, "I will answer the question, sir, but I request, no, demand, that I be given it under the influence of veritaserum."

The lawyer's eyes widened, suddenly wondering what the plan his opponent could possibly have. He looked at the chief warlock, who himself seemed unhappy with the proclamation while murmurs only increased. Dumbledore nodded grimly, and Robert gained a special glee from the malcontent in his eyes. God, how he hated that man.

A small man appeared carrying a vial of clear liquid, which he took to Robert's side, and forced down his throat. A process which Robert found altogether unpleasant, but not terrifically so. He felt his mind numbing, his eyes lose focus, and he was dangerously close to being lost to the serum. Then, he pressed his hand against the hidden charm on his leg, and the serum suddenly dulled significantly.

Robert schooled his face into the traditional blankness of a veritessuemed person, and prepared himself. He hadn't had an antidote, far from it, merely a suppressant that he needed to use sparingly.

"What is your name?" the lawyer asked.

"Robert Cygnus Potter." He replied, carefully not fighting the veritaserum, saving his strength.

"Who were your parents?"

"Cygnus Revellus Potter and Numenera Revellus Goyle" He replied evenly.

"What did you do during the war?"

Robert suppressed a grimace, "I started the war fighting for Dumbledore, but eventually I made my own faction, standing against both sides."

"How did you start fighting in the war?"

"I was a close friend of my cousin, James Potter, his wife, Lily Evans, and his friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They joined the auror corps while I was serving as magical attache to the embassy, so I began doing everything I could to help them. After James and Lily were married, they began petitioning the Wizengamot for my citizenship, which I received. So I left and began working as financial counselor to the Potter family fortune. While doing that, I joined Dumbledore's war effort, and began fighting Death Eaters."

There was a murmur from the crowd. They hadn't heard this story, of course. They never questioned how Robert got his power, only feared him when he had it. The lawyer loudly cleared his throat, "And it was using the Potter seat that you came into the ministry, correct?"

"Yes, I was granted the seat by Charlus early in the war. He died shortly after that. Then I had the idea that taking over the ministry would give Albus the forces he needed to keep up the war effort much more easily." Robert answered easily.

"So you were helping Albus?" the lawyer asked.

"Yes, at first, but then we began arguing about his methods. I had controlled almost the entire ministry before I split with Dumbledore."

"What methods did you object to, that you felt such anger towards him?"

"His secrecy, his defensiveness, his refusal to get anything done. It went against my nature. I had been trying to garner American support in the form of boots on the ground against Voldemort, but he had been fighting against that effort at every turn." Robert answered, still feigning a trance, not that he was lying.

"Tell me about what happened after you split with Dumbledore."

"I garnered support in the ministry, promised purebloods their wealth would be undisturbed, promised muggleborns and half-bloods that their lives would be spared. I walked the middle path, I refused to be anything less than transparent in my plans, and as a result, I was seen as a new leader for the faction of light."

"And during this time, you fought both Dumbledore and Voldemort?"

"No, I only responded to attacks. I never attacked myself. I began setting up large protections on the villages and cities that chose to follow me, gave deals to certain families for their old protected properties as raid shelters. I wasn't really fighting a war, more surviving one. I didn't stop the other two sides from battling it out, of course, and whenever one of them sent a party into my territory, we dealt with them swiftly."

"And when did that change?" The lawyer smirked, thinking he was finally getting somewhere with this line of questioning.

"When James came to me telling me that Dumbledore was putting him in hiding. I offered my own services in protecting him, but he refused. I looked into the matter, and I discovered that Dumbledore had decided to make him a martyr." Robert responded, and now he knew he was winning.

The lawyer's face went from triumphant to sorrowful in a split second, and it was all Robert could do to stop from smirking, "I told James to go under Fidelius, but not to let Dumbledore be his secret keeper. He told me he was going to use Sirius Black, but both Black and I insisted he be replaced with Peter Pettigrew. Thinking they were secure, I went to Voldemort, telling him I wanted to end the war, and airing my grievances about Dumbledore's selling out of my family." The murmurs became a roar of outrage, and Robert knew he was winning.

"So you went to Voldemort of your own free will?" the lawyer asked, worried.

"Yes, but I had a plan. I had already received permission from my supporting ministry to use illegal items as part of a provision I passed. For the next few months I snuck charmed sand into and onto various death eaters that put them under imperius when I gave the command. I was going to wait until i had gotten enough to permanently put an end to Voldemort's scheming, but then I found out that Voldemort was going to Godric's Hollow, where my family was, and I knew I had been betrayed."

"So you gave the orders?"

"Yes, I ordered the sleeper agents to strike. I wiped out half out the Death Eaters in one fell swoop, but I was delayed at Malfoy Manor. By the time I reached Godric's Hollow, my cousin and his wife were already dead, and Voldemort was no where to be found."

There were mournful gasps and shouts at the words he said, and the best part was, he hadn't even lied. Well, not really lied, anyway. The lawyer mumbled, "No further questions," realizing that he had questioned a witness who was entirely innocent.

"For the sake of the record," Amelia Bones' voice rung out over the din, "What did happen next, Mr Potter?"

"I figured Sirius had gone after Peter Pettigrew, and Harry was gone, so I went to his house to make sure his daughter was alive. That's where I found the Lestranges trying to get in. I dueled them, but I was overwhelmed. I used an emergency portkey to get back to my house in Chicago, where my house elf healed me. I was knocked out for two weeks. When I came to, I heard what had happened, and that I was accused of being a death eater, so I was barred reentry." Robert concluded his story, knowing his victory was assured.

"Give him the antidote," came the order from Bones. Another vial forced down the throat, and even the mild annoyance he felt at the potion was gone. Robert stood, feigning a slight amount of dizziness, and made his way back to his table.

Dumbledore, interestingly enough, looked amused. Probably came up with some new scheme for me to be his little chess piece for, damned if I'll let that happen. Malfoy looked distraught, for all that mattered, and Fudge, who he hadn't noticed before, was very pleased. Bones spoke out, "I believe we've heard the truth from the horse's mouth, do we need more evidence for acquittal?"

"Just one thing!" came a shout from Malfoy. Robert turned to face the man in the Lord's bench, "Why come to trial now? Why not any other time in those ten years?"

Robert smirked, "I was barred entry, Mr Malfoy. I was back to square one, haggling with my government to let me come back here."

Malfoy looked displeased, "Mr Potter, you were ruling this ministry through fear and guile. You blackmailed the public officials and held the whole of wizarding in your pocketbook!"

"I did?" Robert asked, "Then how was it I got exiled at the height of my power? No, Malfoy, I was merely popular. I had friends in high places, and I had a good head on my shoulders. I used it for the good of the people, unlike some others I could mention..."

"Is it not true then that you were leading the aurors and the militia as a warlike unit?" Malfoy demanded, "Were you not commanding battles from your defended mansions?"

"No, I wasn't," Robert countered coolly, "I made recommendations. How to improve this, how to plan that. It is true I drafted the plans for a few battles, and that my exact plans were often enacted because of my influence, but I never held rank, and the aurors never followed my commands."

Malfoy sneered, but said, "No further questions."

Dumbledore called the vote. "Ayes?" He called out.

Robert did a quick count and smiled, he was free at last.

"Nays?" Malfoy and his cronies' hands shot skyward, to no avail. "The Ayes have it," called Dumbledore.

Robert bowed before the court, "Thank you, ladies and gentleman, and now, as the last remaining member of house Potter of age, I request the right to sit this council as I did in days past."

Dumbledore looked at him a moment, and they engaged in a silent stare war. Or so it would seem to anyone not schooled in the art of legilimency. As was, Robert was using his extensive mental defences to keep out the old wizard's inquires. Dumbledore sighed, "Very well, Mr Potter may take the seat of the Noble and most Ancient house of Potter."

Robert climbed the way up the old, creaking wooden steps, and sat in an old, familiar desk. It was nice to be back, he decided as Dumbledore closed the session, announcing that the next meeting would be in early november.

He checked the time on the old charmed clock he kept at the desk years ago.  _10:36. I can just make it._

* * *

... "Have a good term" Uncle Vernon called out jovially and left Harry in the swirling masses of humanity.

Harry was lost. He failed with the crossing guard, of course, and found himself wandering back towards the intersection between platforms 9 and 10.

"Erm.. Hello?" Came a small voice behind him.

Harry turned to see a girl his age, looking just as confused as he was, with jet black hair and gray eyes, pushing as hard as she could on a trolley just like his. "Hello," Harry decided eventually.

"Do you happen to know where I can find platform nine and three quarters?" she asked with a twinge of desperation souring her small, sweet voice.

Harry shook his head, "No, but I need to go there too."

She shrunk a little before saying "Oh."

Harry wasn't sure what else to say, when he was saved by the appearance of a flame-red hair family, many of the children pushing trollies just like his.

Harry gave a glance at the girl, and they both made after the family.

After dodging past a gaggle of tourists, they just caught the mother of the group saying, "No Ginny, you're not old enough. Alright Percy, yo go on now."

Harry and the girl watched transfixed as the boy ran towards the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, and simply vanished. Harry decided to go forward after the next two disappeared behind.

"Erm... excuse me?" Harry looked over his shoulder at the girl he met, who seemed to make herself even smaller than she normally was.

"Yes dear?" the woman asked, "First year at hogwarts, is it?"

"Er.. yes." Harry said.

The woman looked up, "Yours too, dear?" she said, and the girl nodded while still remaining mostly hidden behind her trolley.

"It's alright, Ron's new, too." she said pointing to a freckly, gangly and long nosed boy. "Just go into the barrier. Don't be nervous or you'll just bounce off, that's important. Best just to run through. Go on, one at a time, before Ron, now." The woman instructed, gesturing for the two to line up.

Harry gave the girl a shrug,and approached the barrier. He hesitated, before running full speed, uncontrollably. He closed his eyes, waiting for impact, which never came.

He looked up, and was faced with a scarlet engine. The sign above said Hogwarts express, eleven o'clock. He turned around, only to see the girl from before come up to him. She stared wide eyed at the train, and looked back at him with excited eyes.

Harry frowned, not certain what to do, "Er, c'mon, let's go find a place to put our stuff."

The two of them went down the length of the platform, dodging wizards and witches busying themselves with boarding the train. Eventually, they found a compartment. Harry tried to heave his trunk, but couldn't manage it, even with the girl helping. Eventually, the twins came over and helped him lift his trunk into the train compartment, then helping the girl.

They took a moment to look at him,

"Hey, are you?" said one

"Blimey, he is," the other said, "Aren't you?"

"What?" Harry asked

"Harry Potter." they chorused.

"Oh, him, I mean yes I am."

They seemed star struck, but then they turned to the girl, "And who are you?"

"His sister?" one asked

"Don't be daft. Everyone knows he hasn't got a sister. His girlfriend?" the other bantered back, before the voice of their mother called them to the train door.

Harry felt great relief as they were called away, and leaned back in his seat as the girl sat next to him.

Harry licked his lips, "Um," he tried.

The girl looked back at him, fear suddenly splayed on her face, "I can sit here, right? It's alright. Only if, I mean, if you don't want..."

"What? No no no," Harry shook his head, "No, it's fine, I promise. I just wanted to know your name, is all."

"Oh," she replied, unsure what else to say, "I'm Dorea. Dorea Black."

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." he replied, wincing as he realized he just called himself hairy.

The girl didn't seem to notice, "Hi Harry." she replied sweetly, a small smile on her face.

They sat in silence a while, and Harry looked outside to see the twins from before talking of meeting him. But it was only a few moments later that the whistle sounded and they boarded the train, along with the boy, Ron.

The train began to move, and Harry watched the mother and daughter run after the train and wave them away, when he was distraced by another man rushing past them. Harry blinked twice, looking at the man's features. He seemed an older, more worn version of himself. The few wizards around him seem to withdraw away, as if the man were dangerous, but as he made eye contact with the man, he only saw longing his desperate, brown eyes. A few seconds later, houses were flashing past them, and Harry felt excitement rush into his gut at the prospect of new adventure.

Dorea seemed just as enthralled as she watched out of the train window, straining to see past Harry's shoulder. He moved a little to help her.

Then the compartment door slid open, and Ron entered, "Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." He said pointing to the seat opposite Harry. Harry shook his head, and Ron sat down, looking at the pair.

The twins stepped in briefly, introducing themselves as Fred and George Weasley, before scampering of some great spider.

Ron stared at him, "Are you really Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded, "Yes."

"So you've really got the...?" he asked, and after Harry revealed his mark, "Blimey."

Ron turned to Dorea, "And who are you then?"

She seemed to retreat into her seat, "I'm Dorea Black."

Harry seemed to process this information for a second, before his eyes widened and he sat back in his seat. "Y...you're Dorea Black?"

She shrunk more, "Yes?" she said in a squeek.

Harry furrowed his brow, "Ron, what's wrong? You're scaring her."

"S...sorry, I... I have to.." Ron tried to excuse himself, but Harry wasn't having it.

"She hasn't done anything wrong! Why are you so afraid of her? You weren't before you knew her name!"

Ron sputtered, "Well, it's just, well, I don't know..." he tried, "It's just, what they say about her dad..."

"My dad?" she asked, suddenly interested more than afraid.

"Sirius Black, you know? The prisoner?" Ron's eyes widened, "You don't know?" He shook himself, "They never told you?"

She shook her head, "I lived in an orphanage. I thought my dad was dead." she said in a small voice.

"Oh." Ron supplied. They sat in silence until the snack cart came by. Harry bought much of what was available, and offered it to his friends. Ron refused at first, but after Dorea accepted with a little nod, he decided it wouldn't be so bad if he had some too. Eventually a bushy haired girl named Hermione came into the compartment and asked about Harry, as everyone seemed to. After that, Ron was busily telling Harry all about Quidditch and his life at home, and the whole wizarding world while Dorea sat in full attention.

A few hours later, the train slowed to a stop.


End file.
